<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TentaTodd 2020: Day 5: Mutations &amp; Body Modifications by elwon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701120">TentaTodd 2020: Day 5: Mutations &amp; Body Modifications</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon'>elwon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TentaTodd [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is a Meta, M/M, Power Bottom!Dick Grayson, Topping from the Bottom, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week, Vines, miscommunications over texts, vine bondage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631988">TentaTodd 2020: Day 1</a>.<br/> Jason and Dick are now dating, and Jason shows Dick how to really hang from some vines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TentaTodd [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TentaTodd 2020: Day 5: Mutations &amp; Body Modifications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Having fun there?” Jason says, tilting his head up, watching Nightwing slide down the vines. A mass of them are hanging from the ceiling in the warehouse and Nightwing is in his element.  </p>
<p>“Lots!” Nightwing replies, as the vines form a trapeze for him to swing on. It’s obvious he knows how to use it, twisting around the hardened tendril that’s being used for the bar with grace and ease.</p>
<p>“You know, when I said I’d teach you to really hang from my vines, this wasn’t what I had in mind.” Jason shakes his head, sitting down and watching as the plants untwist into one long rope that reaches the floor. Nightwing wraps his legs around them in a complicated way, catching one foot outside and hurtling down to the floor upside down, only stopping when his fingers brush the floor.</p>
<p>“Oh, we can do that later.” Nightwing grins rakishly, adjusting his mask. “Have you got any more of that juice? I worked up a thirst.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so you did like it.” Jason grins, holding up a gourd for Nightwing. He hops off the vine and walks over to Jason.</p>
<p>“I texted you I did.” Nightwing says flopping down into a swinging chair of vines. “Which you didn’t actually reply to.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s what you meant...” Jason flushes, feeling the heat on his face. “I uh, thought you meant something else.”</p>
<p>“What else could ‘I <i>heart emoji</i> your <i>eggplant emoji sweat-drops emoji</i>!’ mean?” Nightwing says, frowning slightly under his mask.</p>
<p>“Uh... Honestly? It was either ‘I love your cock, or, I love your cum’.” Jason rubs the back of his head, feeling awkward. </p>
<p>“That’s what those emojis mean?” Nightwing’s mouth drops open, and he stares at Jason. “OK, now I have to check, does your cock look like an eggplant? Enquiring minds want to know.”</p>
<p>“No, no it does not. It’s a perfectly normal, if large and slightly green, one.” Jason says, rolling his eyes, but the corners of his mouth pull into a smile at Nightwing’s lack of texting knowledge.</p>
<p>“I look forward to seeing it in person, and loving on it!” Nightwing leers, taking a sip of his juice. </p>
<p>Jason flushes, picking at a leaf on his vine chair, working out how to word his next request. “So, given that this is our second ‘date’, if you’re not taking off your mask, can I at least call you something other than Nightwing?” </p>
<p>“Actually it’s our third!” Nightwing interjects, giving Jason a fond smile. “We bumped into each other in the park last week, and I’m totally counting our moonlit walk as date two.”</p>
<p>“It was the Batsignal in the clouds; it was less a walk and more a madcap run for our lives from killer spider robots.” Jason says, raising an eyebrow at Nightwing. “But sure, it can be our second date.” </p>
<p>“Excellent.” Nightwing smiles, giving Jason butterflies in his stomach at the sight. The vigilante is too pretty for his own good.</p>
<p>“But you didn’t answer the question.” Jason says, a heavy weight beginning to grow in his stomach.</p>
<p>“I was hoping you hadn’t noticed that.” Nightwing sighs. “I do like you, Jason. And I really like seeing you, even when we’re running for our lives from killer robots.”</p>
<p>“But?” Jason prompts, trying not to squeeze down on the vine wrapping itself around his hand comfortingly.</p>
<p>“But, I don’t really know you well enough to take off the mask and tell you my name yet.” Nightwing gives Jason an apologetic look, pushing his lower lip out in a slight pout. “Keyword being yet.”</p>
<p>“I’m not asking for your social security number and your hand in marriage.” Jason frowns, trying to keep his voice even, but he knows there was a vicious bite to his tone. “I just want to call you something other than <i>Nightwing</i>.”</p>
<p>“I... No, you’re right.” Nightwing sighs explosively, looking frustrated; but it’s obvious from the way he tugs hard on his hair that the frustration is directed at himself, not Jason. “A nickname or something? I can do that.”</p>
<p>“OK.” Jason feels another vine wrap around his ankle, and Jason focuses on calming down, feeling the pulse of life from all the plants around him and slowing down to match it, letting his frustration sap away.</p>
<p>“How about D?” Nightwing says, returning his hand to wrap it around his gourd. “It’s short for my nickname that everyone in my daily life calls me.”</p>
<p>“D.” Jason tests out, feeling the letter roll around in his mouth. “OK, I guess it’ll do for now.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“OK, just for clarification...” Jason groans as Dick lowers himself onto Jason’s cock. “This is exactly what I meant by showing you how to hang from my vines.”</p>
<p>Dick smirks down at him, eyes glittering behind his mask, before he tips his head back, and flexes his arm muscles pulling himself up on the vines, lifting his entire body away from Jason’s. “Is it? Good to know.” Dick chuckles. “Now, keep your hands behind your head. I’m riding you, and I don’t need any help.”</p>
<p>“Who said I was going to help?” Jason grins back, and clenches his hands into fists beneath his pillow as Dick’s tight body swallows him down easily. The pressure and friction is intense, and Jason’s loving each second. “I mean sure, I’d like to touch you all over; those tits of yours are just begging to be played with, but <i>help</i>? Nope, you’re doing the work tonight.”</p>
<p>“Oh, good answer.” Dick moans, rolling his hips forward, adjusting his angle minutely with each lift and drop. “Good cock too. Definitely eggplant emoji worthy.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, D!” Jason grunts as Dick drops down hard, shuddering around Jason’s cock. Dick’s knees clamp hard on Jason’s sides, squeezing on him to keep Dick in place. Dick grinds on Jason’s lap, obviously finding the perfect angle he’d been searching for earlier.</p>
<p>All of Dick’s body reacts every time Jason’s cock hits his prostate; he freezes, muscles straining and arms tightening in the vines he’s using to help him ride Jason so well. Jason maps out the scars on Dick’s skin, the visible definition in his muscles that means Dick’s probably not hydrating enough on patrol, the way his thighs quiver when drops of sweat slip down them.</p>
<p>Dick’s warm in Jason’s lap, and Jason’s never felt more like a plant, trying to bend towards the sun that’s giving him everything he wants and needs.  </p>
<p>Dick lets out a whine, reaching up higher into the vines above him; the tendril he ends up grabbing means that he’s pulling himself up higher, letting Jason’s cock almost slip out of him before he plunges down to let his hips thump on Jason’s. He’s bouncing harder and faster, his cock slapping on his lower stomach, leaving drops of pre-cum there. Jason wants to move his hands, and take that poor neglected cock in them, soothing it with not-so-gentle strokes until Dick’s loosing himself in pleasure.</p>
<p>Dick squeezes down hard and throws his head back, sweat dripping down his face. He’s biting his lip to keep his sounds in, and well, that just won’t do. Jason sits up, keeping his hands carefully behind him on the bed, supporting him. Dick narrows his eyes, but Jason smirks, leaning forward enough to press his mouth over Dick’s. It takes barely a second before Dick’s kissing him back frantically.</p>
<p>“You’re such a slut for kissing, D.” Jason groans into Dick’s mouth, biting at his bottom lip.</p>
<p>“You taste so good.” Dick slurs back, too needy for Jason’s kisses to pull his lips away far enough to be clear. “Want it all.”</p>
<p>“I know you do.” Jason turns his head to press kiss after toothy kiss to the skin of Dick’s neck. “You’re taking it all, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Jason...” Dick whimpers, shivering and grinding, his knuckles gone white gripping the vines. “I’m really close.”</p>
<p>“Don’t hold back on me, now, D.” Jason drags his teeth along Dick’s jugular. “Come on my cock, baby.”</p>
<p>“<i>Fuck</i>!” Dick sobs, his entire body seizing in ecstasy. There’s a rush of hot wet come between their bellies and Dick slumps forward, shuddering and working himself on Jason’s cock throughout his orgasm.</p>
<p>“You doing OK there?” Jason asks, unable to keep the proud grin off his face. He made D come with nothing more that his cock and a few kisses.</p>
<p>“Nnnnn.” Dick pulls his arms free of the vines, or tries to as they cling to him until Jason ushers them away. “You’re still hard?”</p>
<p>“You gonna let me have my way with you?” Jason grins, and Dick lifts his head only long enough to nod. “Thank you, sweetheart.” Jason flips them over, feeling Dick clench. It’s not going to take long at all for Jason to come. Barely three thrusts, and he’s filling Dick up, biting down on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“I really do <i>heart</i> your <i>eggplant emoji</i>.” Dick grins as they cuddle.</p>
<p>“You’d better, because I love your <i>peach</i>.” Jason smirks back, squeezing Dick’s cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>